The Meeting Of The Turtles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A hard-working young girl gets a surprise one night when four unusual customers come into her store. Written by guestsurprise per request of imabludog. I only posted it for them. :)
**imabludog, who owns Star-Lite, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **The Meeting Of The Turtles**

Star-Lite was having a very busy day at work. She was trying to take care of 2 people's shifts in addition to her own!

"Gosh; how am I going to get all of this done?" She thought as she began to clean up the mess the children made in the store. She was the only one in there so far and she was a bit nervous being at the store all alone. At that same moment, she heard noise in the back of the store! She was supposed to be alone! She walked in the back of the office and grabbed a bat to protect herself.

"Guys, you know we will have to pay for this stuff right?"

"Why did we have to come so late?"

"The store is still open, Raph," another voice answered.

"I don't remember hearing these customers come in," Star-Lite thought, but since they were customers, she was able to calm down. After a few moments, the customers got their items and came to the front of the store. Star-Lite was puzzled that they had on trench coats and hats. Their faces were covered so she could not see them at all.

"Um, the total is 29.50." Star-Lite answered as she rang up the items, trying not to stare.

"29.50!"

"Raph, calm down!"

"That stuff was on sale, Leo!" Came the frustrated reply.

"There is no need to lose your head; we will just show her where we got it from," came the calm reply. But when the two turned around, they saw that Star-Lite was truly afraid as she had backed up to the wall.

"Ma'am, don't be afraid. My comrade here just needed to take a deep breath," the calm one said softly.

Star-lite slowly came forward and accepted the money from the man. She then bagged up their items, but the leader could tell she was still freaked out a bit by the outburst.

"Easy…we won't hurt you," he whispered as he took their things.

"I'm ok…really…you have a great night," Star-Lite smiled nervously.

"Well good things that's settled," Mikey laughed as he absentmindedly took his hat and scarf off because it was hot in the room.

"MIKEY, NO!" All three of the others screamed, but it was too late. Mikey's entire face was exposed. Star-Lite's eyes widened in horror and she screamed and took off for the back door.

"WAIT, STOP!" The leader commanded. He then took off his mask and flipped in front of her to block the door. Star-Lite went crashing into him and he could feel her trembling as she tried to push against his chest for him to let her go.

"Let me go!" She pleaded, but Leonardo wasn't letting go any time soon.

"Easy there, we won't hurt you," he said as he pinched a nerve in her neck and let her fall in his arms. He then nodded to his brothers to leave the store.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Star-Lite was slowly waking up when she felt that she was being held by someone. She slowly looked up and saw a turtle in a blue mask cuddling her to his chest.

"Don't be scared….we won't hurt you. My name is Leonardo." He said as he brushed her hair from her face. Star-Lite's eyes widened, but not in fear this time; it was happiness!

"Y-You guys are the turtles who helped to save the city!"

"How did you know about that?!" Mikey asked as he walked over to them.

"Well, no one has a clear picture of you guys but I heard about people describing the giant turtles that saved them! You guys are heroes!"

"Well, I wouldn't say heroes," Leo chuckled.

"Yes, you are! You truly are! You all even saved my grandpa one time from a burning building!" Star-Lite smiled as Leonardo let her go.

"Well I'm glad you are no longer afraid of us; What's your name?"

"Star-Lite," she answered happily. At that moment, the others came in the room.

"And I'm Mikey!"

"I'm Donatello!"

"And I'm Raphael." Raph said smugly. Star-Lite took a few steps back because she was still unsure about the turtle with the gruff voice. Raph cocked a curious brow and took a step forward, making Star-Lite jump a bit.

"Easy; I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Well, you scared her in the store, Raph!" Mikey argued.

"Yeah; you sounded really angry." Donnie added.

"That may be why our guest is terrified," Leo said coldly. Raph rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and then looked at Star-Lite.

"Well, I know how to get this dame laughin'," he chuckled as he flipped and landed right in front of her, making Star-Lite run in shock. Raphael laughed and took off after her.

"What's he gonna do?!" Mikey said in shock, ready to chase them, but Leonardo stopped him.

"Don't worry; I have a feeling Raph is gonna make it all ok," Leonardo chuckled. And he was right! Raphael had flipped right in front of Star-Lite as she was running and grabbed her around her waist.

"D-Don't hurt me!"

"Easy; I'm not gonna hurt you. Look I'm sorry for scarin' ya. I can have a temper," he said as he held her closer to his chest. He felt her struggling lessen, but could still feel her shaking. He shifted his hold on her and heard her chuckle.

"What was that?" He asked, cocking a curious brow.

"N-Nothing!"

"Really?"

"Yes…,"

"You sure, Star-Lite?" He chuckled.

"Yes Rrrrrrrraph!" She giggled as she felt his large hands tickle her waist and sides. "S-Stop it!"

"Hmmm…naw," Raph chuckled as he then smashed his face in her neck and blew a raspberry causing her to squeal in happiness.

"R-Raph! Stohhohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohop tihihihihihihihihckling me!" She giggled and laughed as the turtle kept going. Soon the other three popped in and chuckled at the adorable sight. After a few moments, Raph let her go and Star-Lite pounced on him and gave him a friendly hug, showing him she was no longer afraid and she trusted him. She then went and gave the others a hug too.

"I'm glad I got to meet you all," she smiled.

"Hey, the nights not over yet; let's grab some pizza" Mikey smiled.

"I'm in! Race you guys there!" Star-Lite smiled as she and the others raced to the surface for their pizza.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, imabludog!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
